Shane and Michael Drabbles
by WalkingThroughDreams
Summary: Shane and Michael Drabbles. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shane and Michael Drabbles**

**Author: WalkingThrough Dreams**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, whatever you want to call it. Don't like, don't read! Mild nudity. Mild violence.**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns everything associated with the Morganville Vampires Series.**

**A/N: There aren't enough Michael and Shane stories out there and I love them. They are a little ooc but RC is a genius writer and I couldn't compare. **

**- - - -**

1. Complications

Michael grasped the cold hand of his secret lover, staring longingly and the pale face. Unchecked tears rolled down his face. He didn't care; he didn't care anymore. At some point during their affair Michael had fallen in love. That had cost him dearly. If only Shane had a better check on his temper. He wouldn't have lashed out at the taunting Jason; he wouldn't have been put into a coma.

"Please," he whispered. "Please wake up. Please. Please. Shane I need you."

Warm comforting arms wrapped around him and gently pride his hand loose. "Visiting hours are over, Michael." Eve whispered into his shoulder. "You can come back tomorrow. "

And like every other day, Michael pressed a kiss to Shane's cold cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

2. Constrict

Shane couldn't see and for once he was absolutely terrified. The hand on his throat pressed tighter and a choked sound escaped his mouth. "Now, we're going to try this one more time and I want a true answer. Why do you think it's okay to disobey me? I'm your father and you do what I tell you, even if it means killing your bloodsucking friend. So why didn't you?"

Shane remained silent. The answer would only be used against him and telling his father would mean the end to Michael and himself. When he didn't answer, his father dropped him to the ground and he received a swift kick in the stomach. "I hate you," he hissed between gritted teeth.

His father laughed cruelly. "Good." Then he left.

Shane didn't know how long it had been since his father left but he was freezing; his whole body ached from the beating he had received; his face wet with tears; half conscious, when he heard voices. A terrified whimper left his throat when he recognized his fathers raised voice. No more. Please no more.

The voices started coming closer and then the door to the room burst open.

Shane trembled.

There was a quite gasp and rapid footsteps. A hand pressed against his neck and he flinched. "No more," he murmured. "Please no more."

"Shane, honey, it's me, Eve. I have to get you out of here."

"Please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. No more. No more."

Heavier footsteps echoed through the room and then he lifted from the ground. He struggled weakly against the constricting arms. "I'm sorry, no more…" he repeated.

"Shhh…" a voice whispered. "I've got you, Shane. Frank's not here anymore, he can't hurt you." Shane gradually relaxed as the soothing voice whispered in his ear. He found himself being slid into a car, the arms never letting go.

"Love you, Michael," he whispered. Then he was unconscious.

3. Collapse

Shane had been quiet today, quieter than he usually was. As Michael observed this, he noticed a slight shaking in his friend's hands. "What's wrong?" he asked capturing one of those hands, which he noticed was cold. "Are you sick?"

Shane's eyes widened and he ripped his hand away and shot to his feet. "I'm fine," he whispered, before turning and almost running to the stairs

Michael called after him but when Shane didn't stop, Michael took off after him. The brunette almost made it to his room, when Michael grabbed his arm, spun him around, and pressed him against the wall. Shane pushed against Michael, but it was no use. Michael was stronger. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Let go," Shane whispered. Michael couldn't find out. Michael _wouldn't _find out.

"Tell me," Michael repeated.

Too close. He was too close. The intense blue eyes were boring into him. The cool breath was blown across his lips. The cold hands were on either side of his head. Shane closed his eyes. "Move," he said.

Michael stayed where he was. "Is it a girl? Your father? Nightmare? " he pressed on.

"Leave it."

"Are you sick? Friend die? Is it…is it me?"

This time Shane stayed silent and Michael's eyes widened in realization. "It is me, isn't it? If this is about me being a vampire…"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Shane snapped.

"Did I do something? If I did I'm sorry. I'll-"

"You didn't do anything!" Shane snapped. Michael stopped talking with a puzzled look on his face.

"Then what…"

"It's just _you_," Shane said coldly.

A look of extreme hurt crossed Michael's face as he stumbled back "But-"

"Just leave me alone Michael." Shane snapped. And as he turned into his room and slammed the door shut, his heart felt like it had collapsed.

4. Exhibit

Shane stared at Michael with wide eyes. He couldn't make him…could he? "But…"

Michael slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Please?" he breathed. A shudder tore through Shane's body. "I just want to look at you. And I won't touch."

Shane swallowed shakily. He could never resist those smoldering blue eyes. He took a step away from the blonde and slowly removed his shirt, trying to ignore the blush that he knew was covering his face and the gaze he could feel boring into his body. He then unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them, pulling his boxers down with them. He stood in all his glory, not having any idea what to do with himself.

Michael slowly circled him, not once removing his eyes. When he faced Shane again, he stared into his eyes and uttered one word that Shane would treasure for the rest of his life. "Beautiful…"

5. Unsanitary

Michael stared at a pouting Shane with laughing blue eyes. Eve couldn't control the urge to laugh though and was on the floor with tears running down her face. "W-what happened to you?" she gasped out.

Shane narrowed his eyes. "Not all of us can have a steady job, you know!" he snapped.

"B-but the sewage plant? That's disgusting!"

Shane curled his hands into fists and Michael decided that Eve went a little too far. "Don't worry, babe. We don't love you any less." He made a move to hug the brunette, but stopped himself just in time. Instead he placed his hands lightly on Shane's shoulders and steered him towards the stairs. "But you _do_ stink and need a shower."

**- - - - **

**A/N: If anyone wants to adopt any of these or wants me to make one into a fic, PM me or Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Shane and Michael Drabbles**

**Author: WalkingThroughDreams**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, whatever you want to call it. Snuggles and Love. =)**

**Disclaimer: Rachel Caine owns everything associated with the Morganville Vampires Series.**

**A/N: Okay, I didn't get any reviews, BUT I will keep updating. because I love Michael and Shane.**

* * *

6. Pulse

Shane breathed slowly, matching Michael breath for breath. The blonde's hand was carding through his hair in slow soothing movements while they stared at the TV. But Shane wasn't really watching. He was concentrating on the strong steady heartbeat below his ear…or the lack of one.

Shane had always thought that listening to a heartbeat was one of the most soothing things. But the silence was something he'd never imagined was so calming. For some reason the silence of the heart; the coolness of the skin; the paleness of the eyes, captivated him, relaxed him, and drew him in. It made him feel calm and balanced. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He thought it was amazing that a _vampire_ could bring him peace. But Michael did just that, and he loved it.

7. Chance

Shane knew. He knew how hard it was for Michael to be around him sometimes. He knew that at any moment that the blond could snap and kill him. He knew that Michael could slip up and bite him at any moment. He knew…but he didn't care. Not anymore.

Because now he knew that if it did happen, that Michael wouldn't mean it. He knew that Michael would never intentionally hurt him. And he was willing to take the chance of being hurt because for once in his life…he was happy.

8. Games

Shane loved video games; usually ones with zombies and monsters, violence and killing. He could play for hours and be oblivious to his surroundings. Sometimes he forgot to eat and he rarely took breaks.

Sometimes Michael would be there. He didn't always play with Shane. Sometimes he just watched, loving the emotions that flickered over the brunette's face, the open expressions. He made sure Shane took occasional breaks and ate. Someone had to take care of him.

Shane tiredly protested as Michael threatened to turn the game off if he didn't go to bed. The vampire made a move towards the gaming system. "Okay!" Shane shouted. "Just let me save."

Secretly Shane loved that Michael noticed his needs and took care of him. He hadn't had someone to care for him ever since his sister's death.

9. Sleep

Shane had developed insomnia after the fire that killed his sister. The constant nightmares made him much more exhausted than not sleeping did. After their relationship started and Michael started spending more time with him the blond noticed. He wouldn't let it continue.

Shane stood stubbornly against the wall slowly inching towards the door. Michael was sitting on the bed with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. "What if I woke you up?" Shane wordlessly shook his head, moving another inch. "You could talk about what you're feeling?"

"I don't need a shrink!" Shane snapped.

Another inch.

Michael sighed and leaned back on his elbows. Sometimes Shane was too stubborn for his own good. "Then will you just come lay with me?" He smiled innocently when Shane's eyes narrowed. "I won't try anything. And the house won't let you out."

Shane froze and met Michael's amused gaze. He sighed in defeat. Michael always got what he wanted in the end.

He curled up to the blonde's side under the covers resting head on the silent chest. Michael was chatting away about something unimportant…

Michael paused and glanced down at Shane's sleeping face with a grin. Shane always hated being bored.

10. Sick

Shane sighed and rested his sweating forehead against the toilet seat. He hadn't been sick in a long time and he had forgotten what throwing up felt like. He was in desperate need of a toothbrush but afraid that if he stood up he wouldn't make it far.

He groaned and grasped the seat, retching up stomach acid. A cool cloth was suddenly pressed to the back of his neck. "Thanks," he rasped, leaning back into the chest behind him. Michael wordlessly rubbed his arm.

"Do you think you can stomach anything yet?" he asked.

Shane turned green just at the thought of food. "No," he groaned.

Michael chuckled quietly, leaning around him to flush the toilet.

Shane smiled. Michael was always there for him when he was feeling awful. It almost made it worth being sick. Almost.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Michael and Shane Drabbles

**Author: **WalkingThroughDreams

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Rachel Caine owns all rights to Morganville vampires and it's characters.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

11. Animal

Michael sometimes reminded Shane of an animal, even before he was turned into a vampire.

Michael liked to curl up, like a cat.

He'd become playful, much like a dog.

He had a never-ending curiosity, and was drawn to all things unique like a bug is drawn to a light.

Then, he also had his frightening traits.

He would stalk around like a tiger when he was angry, growling as anything that came in his path.

He'd flash his fangs in warning, like a peacock flashes its feathers at an enemy.

Michael was much like an animal. But Shane always had a soft spot for animals.

12. Cage

Shane rattled the bars of the cage, shouting and screaming for all he was worth. His heart was beating furiously in his chest as fear made him irrational. They had locked him in a cage with his _father_!

"Shut up!" Frank snarled at him.

Shane ignored him as he caught a flash of familiar blond hair moving quickly towards him. He dropped to his knees so that he was level with the vampire. "Michael," his voice was raspy from all the yelling. "I didn't kill him! I _swear_ I didn't!"

"I know," Michael whispered. "Listen to me. I'm not going to let them kill you, you understand? I'm going to get you out of here."

There was a snort from behind them. "Don't listen to him, boy. Kid's making promises he won't keep."

Michael stiffened, as if just noticing Frank's presence. He flashed his fangs at the man. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You have no idea who you're talking to."

He turned his attention back to Shane, obviously in a hurry. "I'll come back with the keys." He pulled Shane into a brief kiss, and then he was gone.

Shane risked a glance at his father. The man had a shell-shocked look on his face. Shane smiled. "Told you I didn't need you." He whispered.

13. Snowflake

It rarely snowed in Texas, something Shane was extremely happy about. This year ended up being one of the rare years that it did snow and not melt for longer than a day.

Shane knew that Michael had some strange fascination with the little white balls of fluff. The vampire would sit and stare out the window whenever it snowed always too afraid to go outside and disturb the peacefulness of a snow falling.

Shane sat next to Michael in the window seat, handing him a cup of hot chocolate (not that he needed it). "Why do you watch them like this? Why not go outside if you like them so much?"

Michael shrugged. "Just soothing, I guess."

Shane liked to snowflake watch with Michael now. For soothing it was.

14. Idea

Shane always had few and rare brilliant ideas. It figured that those ideas would elude him on Michael's birthday. The members of the glass house were just having a small party with cake and ice cream, but Shane had no idea just _what_ to get Michael.

In the end he managed to get him two eight packs of beer.

Now, one would think that beer would be one of the most unthoughtful presents one could ever get. But to Michael the present ment so much, because it was from Shane….

….and he really liked beer.

15. Quiet

For Shane the silence was a beautiful thing. He could think freely without Eve's blathering on about something or other in his ear, he could relax, he could fall asleep, he could stare into space and have daydreams without any interruptions.

Michael, on the other hand, despised complete silence. He would start fidgeting, most of the time he would pick up his guitar and strum random chords. He simply could not _stand_ it.

So when Shane's daydreams were interrupted by the soft strumming, he smiled and looked at his lover. Michael could never stand silence, but Shane could stand Michael's constant need for sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Michael and Shane Drabbles

**Author: **WalkingThroughDreams

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Rachel Caine owns all rights to Morganville vampires and it's characters.

**Warnings: **None

**A/N:** Some of you may have noticed that I changed the rating. I decided that none of the content is expicit enough for it to be rated M.

Msmf2, thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy reading the series and continue to read the drabbles as well.

* * *

15. Introduction

Shane didn't exactly remember when he had first met Michael. The man just seemed to slowly phase into his life until he was a constant companion. They had been friends throughout high school and then Shane had left due to the tragic loss of his sister. He forgot about Michael in his new life of drugs and taking care of his drunk of a father. His mother had been murdered months before it had all gone downhill.

When Shane had gotten _the_ phone call it had felt like he was talking to a complete stranger. Michael sound distant and desperate. Shane knew he had to go back.

Only, it wasn't as simple as that. Reality had hit a month ago and Shane and his dad had cleaned up their acts. Now Frank Collins was ready to go hunt down the vampires. Something Shane couldn't afford. He approached his father cautiously and told him what he wanted. He didn't like the calculating gleam that entered him father's eyes. In the end his father let him go but not for the reasons that had influenced Shane's decision. He was to go and map out everything in Morganville.

Frank Collins wanted the vampires to be vulnerable, and what better way to do that than to know all the secret passages around town?

Shane arrived in Morganville without much of a commotion and went straight to Michael's house—the Glass House.

When the blond opened the door he looked tired and worn.

The musician was a stranger. The only way to know a stranger was to introduce oneself. Shane did just that.

16. Seeking Solace

Shane was a cold emotionless bastard…well, that's what people thought of him anyway. No one saw the small cracks in the mask he wore over his face. No one saw the shattering of glass in his eyes. No one saw the frowns, the drooping shoulders, the oppressive silences. No one saw the _pain_.

No one…except for Michael. Michael, who had suffered more then his fair share of pain in his life. Michael, who was left alone in a town full of vampires.

They sought solace in each other's arm. In those moments, the masks didn't matter. They didn't have to hide any longer. In those moments, there was a greater understanding of life than either had imagined. In those brief moments of solace…they lived.

17. Break Away

Shane stared down at the paper, his face paling. His father was actually going to go through with the plan. Shane couldn't even begin to imagine the damage that it would cause the people in the town. Shane's thoughts suddenly turned to Michael, who was as close to a vampire as someone could get without actually being one. Michael wasn't safe, Shane realized.

He looked up from the paper to his content looking lover. Michael would die if he didn't do something about it.

That night, Shane left the Glass House, taking only what he would need with him. He had to break all ties with Michael to keep him safe. He had to break away.

18. Innocence

Shane didn't believe in innocence. The second someone was born in Morganville, their innocence what stripped away. Some aspects of it remained, but the biggest part—the innocence of life—was stomped on and burned in the fire.

No one even attempted to remain innocent. They made the vampires an excuse to act like savages. Everyone did it—Shane, Eve, Michael, the Mayor—everyone single person in the town took advantage of their horrible situation.

But some things…some things weren't worth taking advantage of. A blonde angel, strumming quietly on his guitar, who had experienced the harsher side of Morganville, but was still able to enjoy the small things in life. He wasn't even worth _thinking_ about taking advantage of. The mere aspect of it was enough to send shudders down Shane's spine.

People may take advantage of the situation, but people shouldn't take advantage of other people.

19. Standing Still

It was a game of patience and challenge. Eve seemed to get a real kick out of it and loved to make fun of them for it, but they didn't stop. It was a game, and damn it! Shane refused to lose. He could she the amusement shining in Michael's eyes as the vampire stood perfectly still, not even twitching a muscle. He looked so calm and relaxed that Shane wanted to stake him.

Shane's legs were aching with the strain of remaining upright. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead and he felt a second away from tipping over.

The game, was to see who could stand still the longest. Shane knew somewhere in his stubborn brain that he had no chance of winning the game, but he refused to acknowledge the thought. He had to beat Michael. Every time the vampire won, it only made him more determined to do so.

Michael tilted his head and Shane was immediately in action. First a great scowl crossed his face and second he sunk down into a chair and stretched his legs with a groan. "You let me win," he accused, rubbing his sore calves.

"I did no such thing," Michael replied, laughter shining in his voice.

Shane growled. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will win."

Shane never gave up, but neither did Michael.

20. Do Not Disturb

The "Do Not Disturb" sign was on Eve's door for a reason. It was there to keep certain nosy boys away from her room. So, when she came home from work to find a certain brunette digging around in her closet, she wasn't very happy. She called on all Gothic powers to push her anger away and silently stepped into her room. "What," she started as calmly as possible, "are you doing."

Shane jerked violently with a muffled curse. He slowly pulled out of the closet with an innocent smile one his face.

"Don't even try it, closet boy," Eve snapped

Shane winced. "I was…um…just looking for something," he muttered, a flush covering his cheeks.

Eve raised an eyebrow. "And when did you suddenly become a cross dresser?"

"A couple hours ago?" Shane said nervously

Eve pursed her lips and decided to go easy on her friend. "Shane, sweetie. First of all, you'd never fit into any of my stuff. Second, you don't need to dress like a girl to impress him. Just tell him how you feel. I know you're not good with talking about that stuff, but it's the best way to go with Michael. I doubt he's as straight as you think."

"But what if—,"

"No 'buts'. You get out of my room right now and go tell him. If you're not ready to tell him that's fine, but get out of my room." Eve propelled Shane through the door. After it was closed she paled when a chill surrounded her. "You get out of my room too," she snapped at the ghost. "And stop spying on people!"

Eve needed a better way to keep the boys out of her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Michael and Shane Drabbles

**Author: **WalkingThroughDreams

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Rachel Caine owns all rights to Morganville vampires and it's characters.

**Warnings: **Mentions of crossdressing

* * *

21. Smile

The smiles were rare. They never appeared in public and they never appeared in even the funniest moments. There was sarcasm and jokes, but there were never smiles and laughs.

The frowns pulled at the edges of his lips and engraved themselves into his face. They never left, even in his sleep. Michael tried everything he could to get Shane to even give him a ghost of a true smile. Nothing ever worked.

Then one day, on Shane's birthday, Michael stopped trying. For some reason, it was that defeated look in his eyes that made that frown change directions.

"You don't have to try so hard," Shane said. "If I smile all the time then there would be no reason to smile at all."

Shane's reasoning made little sense to Michael, but he did know that those rare smiles were just for him. That was enough to ease his mind.

22. Blood

The blood was hypnotizing. Even when it was still under his skin it drew Michael's eyes like a magnet. Shane saw the struggle it took for Michael to hold back from biting him. That was one thing that Shane refused to let happen.

It was a fear. Ever since he was a child Shane had been told that if he willingly gave his blood to a vampire, he would become addicted. Shane had seen what the addiction did to people and he wanted nothing to do with it.

Michael had tried to bring it up a few times, but Shane refused to even discuss it. His blood was his own and he wasn't about to share it.

Some things with Shane never changed.

23. Eyes

Eyes are the window to the soul, some say. Shane fully disagreed with that statement. If eyes were the windows to the soul, then Michael's eyes would not have the icy sheen of blankness over them. It was a common belief that vampires didn't have souls, but Shane knew for a fact that it wasn't true.

If vampires didn't have souls then they wouldn't be able to love. If vampires didn't have souls then they would all be vicious uncaring creatures. It vampires didn't have souls then they wouldn't care about human life.

Shane knew plenty of vampires that had express the desire to be something worth respecting. If vampires didn't have souls, then they wouldn't _care._

They eyes aren't the windows to the soul. They are there to see and to express emotions. The windows to the soul are in the actions and ambitions of others.

24. Family

Shane remembered the family he once had. It was somewhat whole and fulfilling. With his mom, dad, and sister, everything was as it should be. Then that stupid bitch Monica had to ruin everything Shane lived for.

Now, a few years later, through Shane was still bitter about the loss of his family, he had found hope. A new family that consisted of Eve and Michael. They took care of him and gave him strength. They understood how painful it was for him to move on.

Family was something precious to Shane. He would do everything in his power to keep them together.

25. Are you challenging me?

Shan looked up, fire in his eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

Michael stared back, eyes just as bright. "Yes. I bet you anything you want that I can win."

Eve was staring at them with disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I guess so," Shane murmured. He turned to Michael. "All right. Whoever can dress as the most authentic girl without a female's help wins. Winner gets whatever he wants."

"Deal."

They shook hands.

In the end, neither of them won. Eve told them that they both made horrible girls.


End file.
